Claws and Swords
by Altariaclaws
Summary: Four cat clans live by a lake, watching their true leaders form their destinies. NOT THE WARRIOR CATS!:) CaptainSwan, Snowing, RumpleBelle, and Swanfire.
1. Prolouge

The CaptainSwans finally came, bounding throught the forest and reeds until they set foot on the soft sandy bank. The four clans were by the water, and the lake glistened in the moonlight. The pale blue of Skull's eyes challenged every leader to object to him being late. But not a challenge sounded. Magic, the RumpleBelle's leader, cleared his throat. "Ready to start?" he asked. Love, Skull, and Thief nodded at him, and Magic waved his paw over the water. Suddenly, it glowed, and they saw their true leaders glisten in the water. The daily watch began, and the cats gathered around the glowing waters. Love shouted out," The 3rd season, 3rd week!"

They watched intently, and the Swanfires snarled as Emma and Captain Hook shared a coconut. Hook's position was completely relaxed, and Kull grinned, saying to his charming face, "Nice work mate," his Irish accent sounding throughout the CaptainSwans, who grinned.

"Hook has no honor. He knows that Emma loves Neil, but he won't admit it." One of the Swanfires snapped after the scene. An angry rumbling filled the air as Skull snapped at the pineapple gold cat, "Shut it!" The rest of the watching played out, and the glowing slowly faded from the water. Then, the fighting broke out.

The Swanfires argued against the CaptainSwans, until Love stepped between them. "Enough. Hook doesn't know that Neil's alive yet. The decision of him being honorable will take place when the rest of the group discovers it." The pale pink cat said out to the Snowings, "Let's go!" and the honorable cats ran out behind their leader, who left nothing but pawprints in the sand. "Until next time cowards." Skull jeered, and he bunched his muscles and leapt into the undergrowth. The CaptainSwans shot venomous looks at the Swanfires, then followed after their fearless leader. "Relax Thief. Emma will pick Baelfire. That I can assure you." Magic tried to comfort his leader's son's clan. The brown cat with gold markings nodded, his eyes burning. Then he said, "Thanks. Swanfires, into formation!" The angry cats got into a single file line, and one by one, ran into the trees and brush. The RumpleBelles, on Magic's cue, led down the path into their own territory. The pale moonlight shone onto the sand, turning it silver


	2. Ch1

"The Swanfires are close to our borders. We've already driven out three. Should we attack?" Crossbones rattled off the daily usual to Skull, who was dipping his claws in Dreamshade poison. "One use of a day's catch." He said, using Captain Hook's line. "If we're going to attack them, then we're going to do it the old fashioned way." The black cat grinned, the thorns around him looking lethal. It was the evening after the watching, and thunder boomed in the distance.

Crossbone's green eyes met his blue eyes, and she nodded. "I'll get some soldiers to make some Dreamshade snares. The spies will sneak them in and put them up." Her tone was light and happy. Everyone wanted to attack the Swanfires, and what better way than to use their surrounding home plant of Dreamshade? Skull nodded at her, his skull mark on his shoulder being the only mark of color on him. It made his grin look lethal.

Crossbones and Skull walked out from underneath the tree roots, which were layered with thorns of Dreamshade. She nodded at the soldiers and told them what to do. They got right to work.

A light royal red cat walked up to Skull, her youth glowing in her eyes. "What do you want lass?" The younger cat flicked her eyes downward, and then looked back up at her leader. "What do you think Magic will do once he finds out about the snares?" Skull shot her a glare and snarled, his blue eyes flickering with revenge.

"I don't care what the Crocodile's clan thinks. They may have magic and knowledge, but they're still cowardly. Not to mention Swanfire has that gene too. I'm not worried." The tall leader stalked away, checking the snares and joining them in making some. Anyone could tell that he was eager to hear the Swanfire's cries of pain all the way from their own territory. The fight for Emma was between their leaders and themselves. And each wanted to win.


	3. Ch2

About a half a week later, invisible claws pinned Skull against a tree, and Magic stepped out with Thief at his side.

"What's the cure for Dreamshade?! You stupid, cowardly pirate!" claws raked across Skull's cheek, and he winced, grinning. Dawn light shone down on the three cats, and Magic had him pinned against a tree, with Thief's fur bristling. "What's with the _venom_ in your voice, _mate_?" The black cat taunted, wincing again when claws hit his ear. "Can't the Crocodiles make you a cure? Because you know I won't help you."

Thief trembled with rage, and then snapped back, "He needs a Dreamshade berry. Only that, supposedly, you know where they are." The pirate grinned, a thin stream of blood trickling down his face. "You got that right mate. But the point of me poisoning you, is so I don't have to cure you."

Magic spoke up quietly, "I can, dig out, the location. But, as Rumplstilskin says, it can get really messy." That tampered the pirate a little bit. He narrowed his eyes, and then replied, "I'm guessing you won't be fooled with a lie. If you don't mind letting me _down_, I can show you where they are." Magic released Skull down, and the black cat straightened up, his muscles sleek in the thorns. He tore off a piece of bark from a nearby tree, and he dipped his claws in poison, writing and drawing. Then, he threw it down at the other leader's feet. "You can figure it out."

Magic and Thief looked at each other. "I'll tell my warriors not to rip you apart when you're in our borders. But only for now." The deep black cat stalked away, leaving the two leaders staring at the bark, navigating.


	4. Ch4

Skull nodded at Love, and then growled to Thief. Magic came up behind the CaptainSwans, leading the RumpleBelles to their spot. "3rd season, Week 4!" Magic called out from beside Love, and he waved his paw over the water. Then, the glowing came, bathing them in silver blue light. The cats watched, laughing or snarling at times, but always agreeing with their leaders.

"He got that from his mother," Hook said to Emma, sadness clouding his eyes. Skull and the CaptainSwans couldn't help snarling at the RumpleBelles, who either ducked their heads or held them up proudly. One of the CaptainSwan's claws lashed out at a face, but the RumpleBelle cat only shrunk away.

They watched it for the rest of the time, and then Love's eyes turned on Skull's. "Hook should stay away from Emma. Bae will always be in her heart, as her _true_ love." Skull flicked his eyes over as well, and he snarled, "What about David's dreamshade cut? He's going to die soon." The Snowing's leader was about to retort when she realized something. "You know the cure, you can heal him!" Her expression became hopeful instead of hostile and so did the rest of her clan, and Skull opened his jaws to say, "True. Why should I help you?" Love took a step forward, and she hissed at him, "Because I have something that our experimentors made." She took a thick, glass, navy blue star from one of her clanmates.

"This will allow you to cross worlds between their world and ours. I haven't used it yet, because we don't know if it's safe. But, we do know it can only work once. We've named it the emingnas." Skull took it, grinning. Then he said back, "Deal. I'll tell them tonight." Love nodded, smiling. Then she leaped across the bank and into the forest, her clan following her. Magic shared a suspicious glance with Thief, than ran off. Skull hardly glanced at Thief when he shouted to the CaptainSwans, "Move out Mates and Lasses!" They bounded back into the forest, leaving their enemies wondering.


	5. Ch5

Skull said to Crossbones, "If I don't come back, lead them well." She nodded, then touched his muzzled with hers. The pirate shot her a charming look, and then put the emingnas around his neck. Then there was a flash on light, and he was gone.

Skull had the breath knocked out of him as he landed on hard dirt ground. A small fire crackled to his left, and he saw 5 pairs of eyes staring at him.

"What the heck is a cat doing here?!" a defiant voice rained on his eardrums. The black skull cat got up slowly, spitting out dirt, "Nice to see you too, your Majesty." He looked at the leaders of some of the clans. James had a confused look on his face, and Snow had her trademark pitiful glance coating him.

And finally.

Emma and Hook.

The pirate cat leader grinned so hard, he thought his face would break in two. "I expected Neverland to be crazy, but cats raining down? This is insane." Emma shot a glance at Hook, who just stared at Skull. "I'm the only one who's going to "rain" down, Swan." Emma tilted her head, "How do you know what my last name is?" Skull almost bounced that he had impressed her. Then he said turning to every one of them.

"Regina Mills, Shepherd boy James/David, Princess Snow, Emma Swan, and Killian Jones. Or, in other moniker, Captain Hook."

Every one of them stared at him, dumbfounded. Then Regina sighed, "Great. Another Irish accent we have to deal with." Skull flicked his tail proudly, and Hook said, "Hey!"

Charming looked at him suspiciously. "Who are you, and how do you know who we are?" The black cat studied his poisonous claws. "Skull's the name mate." Hook's head jerked back an inch. Skull grinned. "I know your names because I'm from a different world, where your names are widely spread. We have four clans there. The Snowings." He nodded his head towards the Prince and Snow. "And as the Corcodile's not present, there are the RumpleBelles. The other two are, well, hard to explain."

Hook shot a sarcastic look at his unknown friend. "So, you're saying that you're from different world where you can see where what we're doing, not to mention worship us as your leaders and allow us to shape your destinies?"

Skull nodded, "Got that right Cap." Snow looked questioningly at him. "What clan are you in?" The pirate cat grinned at Hook and Emma, and replied, "CaptainSwan." Emma shot a glance at Hook, who had a disbelieving smirk on his face. "Well, no wonder they talk as if their twins. But I'm done waiting around. Let's leave the cat to his made up crap." Regina said impatiently, turning to go. "Believe it or not, I know what is happening to your son as well as your crew."

A strong wave of magic shoved him into a tree, and the Queen went nose to nose with him in a matter of seconds. "Maybe this isn't a lie. But either way, you're going to tell us everything." She let him down, and he flicked his ears back, pleased.

"Then I'll come with you."

Skull fell into step beside Hook as they started on their way. The pirate glanced down at him, saying, "So, what's this other "clan" mate?" Skull's blue eyes hardened at the thought of his enemies, and he growled, "Someone I guarantee that you'll dislike later on. Swanfire, or in other terms, Baelfire."

The captain had disbelief course through his eyes, and he gritted his teeth and hissed, "Baelfire is dead." Skull had sympathy in his eyes, and a small pang of sadness hit his heart. "Sorry mate. He's not." Hook lowered his eyes to the ground, and Skull left him to his thoughts.

"Hey, mate, wait up!" the cat walked beside James, who looked down on him annoyed. "Sometimes I can't even tell if you're speaking, or if it's Hook." Skull puffed out his chest in pride for his leader, and then said lowly, "I have to talk to you. It's about your little "cut". James widened his eyes in surprise. "You know about that too?" Skull nodded, then said back quietly, "I know a cure." James's whispers came fast and furious, like volleys on Skull's ears. "Relax! I don't even know it I have the ingredients here." James whispered furiously back, "I don't care! Just tell me how to make it stop without taking us off course!" Skull flicked his ears, saying, "Dragon scale, evergreen sprig, rum, and dreamshade berry. Dreamshade berry, not a problem, Evergreen sprig, okay, rum, do I even have to say it? But how are we going to get a dragon scale mate?" The prince narrowed his eyes, looking like Love when she was thinking. Then he responded. "I don't know. Pan obviously wouldn't give some, and there aren't any dragons around here." Skull nodded, knowing that he couldn't do anything more to help him. "I was told by Snowing's leader, Love, to tell you about the cure. She gave me this device to tell you. And to meet my two true leaders."

Skull gave an admiring glance at Hook and Emma, who were walking side by side, dodging patches of Dreamshade. Then Snow piped up, and she walked back to fall beside Skull and her husband. "So what are each of the clans like?" With his blue eyes flashing, Skull thought for a moment, then responded, "well, the RumpleBelles are pretty peaceful, but they love magic and knowledge. Snowings, honorable and big softies. Usual hero type. But, they do have a stubborn aura around them that makes it almost impossible to try and convince them of someone else's thoughts." Regina gave a sharp bark of laughter, not turning around from her position at the front. Ignoring it, Snow asked the pirate, "What about the, uh, CaptainSwans?" Skull flexed his muscles proudly, saying, "Well love, we're charming and awesome and smart all at the same time. No to mention good about getting revenge."

Skull glanced back at Hook, who was smirking. The pirate cat grinned, glad that he had cheered his leader up. "Our weapons are the standard tooth and claw, while the RumpleBelles have magic and smarts, and Snowing has the most powerful weapon of all: true love."

Snow and Charming smiled at each other, holding hands. Regina looked like she was going to vomit by the disgusted look on her face, and she stopped. "This is where we should make camp." She pointed to the small clearing with cover from the trees. The others began plopping down their things, resting and setting up camp. "I'm going out to get firewood. Any brave volunteers?" Hook's voice was slightly sarcastic, and Skull nodded, and gestured towards the woods. "So, when are you going to win Emma's heart?" The leather clad pirate glanced at him as they went deeper in, picking up sticks as they walked along. "What do you mean, win her heart?" Skull shot him a knowing look. "Mate, I don't ever let the Swanfires slip off the revenge list. If Baelfire and Emma go together, they would never let us hear the end of it." Hook said nothing as they went back to camp, the moonlight shining on their backs as they relaxed by the fire. "So. What are they doing to Henry?" The dark haired queen demanded, her brown eyes burning with anxious curiosity.

The black cat hesitated, "Well, what they're doing to him, well, it isn't good. They're battering him into losing faith and the boy's starting to trust Pan."

All five of them had stony and somber expressions on their faces, along with hopelessness. To see Emma so sad darkened Skull's mood, and he glared down at the ground, angry. "How long are you going to be here for? Or are you here forever?" Snow asked, hopeful that the black skull cat could help them rescue henry. Skull opened his mouth, knowing that he couldn't answer.

Love had forgotten to tell him how long he could stay.

"You don't know, do you?" Emma said, her eyes serious and sad. Skull nodded, than began to tell them everything that he could remember about Pan's plot, before he could've disappeared. Regina finally said ," I'm tired, and I'm hitting the hay. And in case you disappear, thank you for telling us about my son Skull." The leader dipped his head, saying back, "Good luck, your Majesty."

Snow said a similar good-bye and gave him one message. "Say hi to love for me.", and Charming nodded along with her, and the two fell asleep. Emma and Hook stayed on guard, and Skull grinned before he fell asleep, saying, "The clan would have loved to see you. You two are heroes for so many of them. Well, actually, all of them." The pirate captain replied back with a downcast tone, "I'm a pirate mate. I can't be a hero."

Skull eyed his other leader's surprised glance at Hook, and he continued cockily, "Many would beg to differ. But just remember everything I told you. You'll need it." Hook could tell that the last two sentences were pointed more towards him, and Skull knew that he got the point.

Suddenly, a flash of light blinded Hook and Emma, and Skull, and the black and skull marked cat disappeared.


	6. Ch6

**A/N: Finally! Sorry it took so long, I was working on two other stories :) Review please!**

Again, Skull felt a sharp tug of pain stab his ribs. He saw the familiar roots of his tree den, and he choked out, "Crossbones!" The midnight purple cat bounded into his den, and she cried out, "Skull! Did you see them? You're alive!" Skull grinned, his blue eyes gleaming. But a part of him was sad, seeing his leader's true personalities, and leaving them so quickly, before he could actually know them. "What were they like?" she asked, curiosity sparking in her yellow eyes.

"Just like they are in the watching. Charming and sarcastic. Captain Hook was his usual self. Awesome. Emma reminded me of you." Crossbones smiled, and then she gave off the usual, "The Swanfires found out what you did and where you went. They have questions for you later, along with Love. But you go rest, even though you were in Neverland, and I'll go tell everyone everything you've told me."

Skull nodded, saying, "Thanks lass." And he fell asleep.

* * *

Love acted like she had had espresso the next watching, and her eyes were nervous with the news. Finally, the moonlight exposed Skull leading his clan onto the bank. His blue eyes glowing, and the CaptainSwans making charming and sarcastic remarks to the other clans, not telling them anything. Thief spoke up, "How were they Skull? Did you see Baelfire?" Skull was amused that the brown and gold marked cat thought that he would tell them anything, including the lovely thought that they were archenemies. "I didn't see Baelfire. But I did what you asked Love, and told Prince James the cure."

Love was smiling, and said thank you. Skull took a breath and continued, "But I don't think it will help him." The peach pink cat's tail fell hard on the ground. "He didn't have the ingredients. I don't know what he can do. But Snow says hi."

Love's expression was pure sorrow, and she didn't even perk up about Snow's message. Skull stared at her for a moment, and then called out in his Irish accent, "3rd Season, 5th week!" He nodded at Magic, and the navy blue pawed cat waved his paw over the sparkling water.

It glowed, and Skull saw his true leaders glisten before them. Hook looked at them, through the power of the water, and nodded. The CaptainSwans cheered, and Skull grinned, some of the CaptainSwans flicking their tails on his back.

Then, when Hook was accused by Charming about Emma, the Swanfires growled smugly, "He's not here for Henry, and everyone knows that. That cowardly pirate will never get Emma!" Skull turned to Thief, the CaptainSwans and Swanfires shouting behind them. "Tell them to be quiet, or I'll close their muzzles myself! "The CaptainSwan leader flicked his tail and hissed, and his clan grew quiet. "Swanfires! Stop arguing!" The stubborn clan grew quieter, and finally, what Skull had hoped the most happened.

Emma fell for Hook.

Fighting came like a storm, and claws met claws. Thief tackled the grinning CaptainSwan leader, as lightning flashed in the sky and a light rain pattered down. "Eat it Thief. Like it or not, Bae will never be in the same place in Emma's heart. Not as long as Hook's still alive." Thief snarled in his face as he had him pinned down, and the pirate grinned even harder as rage flooded his foe's gaze. Love bared her teeth at the fight, knowing that it couldn't be stopped. But she didn't want it to.

"Snowing's, aid the Swanfires!"

Regal, her lieutenant, snarled with rage burning in her leaf green eyes, "Why should we? Emma picks who _she_ wants! It isn't your place to decide!"

Love growled lowly, a dangerous spark lighting her eyes, and hissed, "Because I am your leader. And I won't stand for True Love not having its place! Neil was her _love!"_

Regal's purple fur bristled, and turned back to the unsure clan, few who were still standing and not fighting, as if listening to the Lieutenant's words, and cried out, "We fight for who Emma chooses! Not any _leader's _opinion!" she turned back to the appalled/angry leader, and snapped, "We always thought that was the way. You speak for yourself Love."

The lieutenant whipped back and crowed, "Anyone who wants to fight for Hook, _fight!_"

Half of the Snowings gave each other powerful glances, drawing themselves up, and finally one gave a loud caterwaul, leaping into the mass of Swanfires, CaptainSwans, Rumplebelles, and Neil choosing Snowings.

Love gaped at them for a moment, then gritted her teeth and leapt into the battle without thinking twice, lunging into a fight with Crossbones.

"Mad mate?" Skull taunted, drawing Thief into deeper rage. The two were as all the clans said, born to be enemies.

The brown and gold marked cat bunched his muscles, digging his claws deeper into the CaptainSwan leader, who gave him a smirk of pure smugness, and then snapped, "She may've given him one kiss, but that was only one time! Hook is a _pirate._"

Skull's grin faded off, and a flame of rage built in his eyes, spreading through his body like wildfire, "He's ten times better than that pathetic lump of sorrow that you call Bae!" he spat, and pushed the brown cat off of him, sliding out his dreamshade dipped claws and lashing him across the face.

Thief stumbled back a little, but whipped back and tackled the black cat. They rolled around, clawing each other's pelts off and biting and hissing.

Everyone was at war.

The RumpleBelles were of course fighting on the Swanfire's side, some of them using magic, but not powerful enough to be like Magic or Rumplestilskin. Half of the Snowings were clawing the CaptainSwans, but the other half fighting for Emma and Hook, spitting and hissing while clawing some of their former clan mates. That was what ship wars could do to you.

* * *

Skull winced as he limped through the entrance of the CaptainSwan's camp, which was utterly still as Tsunami, a queen that was playing with her kits, saw them and bounded forward, leaving Pan, Pixie, and Soot to stumble after her as she cried, "What happened?!"

Her leader grinned as a small stream of blood trickled down the side of his face, responding, "Captain took my advice. Emma and Hook now see each other as strong companions, perhaps even more."

Tsunami's face broke into a wide and unbelieving smile as she raced to touch noses with her mate, Mast, and she stammered happily, "Really?! They- they, Emma- really?!"

The black and white skull cat nodded, a steady smirk on his face as he crashed down on his tall coral rock that he announced the clan from, licking his injuries with his pale blue eyes watching the clan proudly.

Crossbones raced over to her sister, forgetting the wounds on her shoulder and celebrating with Tsunami and her three kits.

The whole clan was sparkling with happiness, despite the wounds that the Swanfires and RumpleBelles had inflicted upon them. The battle had gone deep into the night, and the heavy downpour had turned into a light drizzle as the four clans clashed on the sandy beach, as fighting over the recent developments in true love was hard to get out of.

The RumbleBelles had left first, their magic wearing them down and heavy injuries from the one half of the Snowing's true love weapon. Their allies left next, stalking into the forest the same time the CaptainSwans did, both of the clans weary and beaten from battling with each other. No one knew what the Snowings had done about their divided clan.

Skull rose up as Rum, a brown and amber marked cat, raced up, his lava red eyes stirring with trouble as he announced in his young voice,

"We have company."

* * *

Regal glared at Love, her leaf green eyes smoldering with anger as she snapped, "What are you going to do now, _leader?_"

The pale pink cat's tail lashed, and the angst of betrayal dripped in her tone as she spun away from her lieutenant and responded while facing her clan. "I don't know. Half of you are against me, and the other half are loyal. There is only one cure for that."

She whipped around the face the royal purple cat, and snarled, "Exile! Never come back!"

Regal's tail fell quickly with her face but she regained her air of pride and loyalty to Emma. She stalked from the beach, choosing her way into the CaptainSwan's bramblified territory. The thorns threatened to prick her pelt, but she was careful not to brush against any of them as she made her way through the maze. Paw steps sounded behind her, and the lieutenant didn't need to turn around to know that it was the other half of Snowing.

But in the midst of their silent marching, Regal swore she heard a yowl behind them.

"They'll never accept you!"

* * *

Skull stared through unsurprised narrow eyes as Regal, the Snowing's lieutenant, led a band of ragged and injured warriors into the camp, her leaf green eyes beaten and defiant at the same time. The black cat leader couldn't help admiring the way she just marched into their camp like she owned the place.

Although she certainly didn't.

The CaptainSwan leader shot her a smirk, saying in his charming Irish tone, "I'm not even surprised."

Regal lifted up her muzzle, a wounded sense of pride rippling through her as she snapped back, "We gave up our home to help you. And we'll will keep helping you if you let us in."

Skull rose himself up even more, bunching his muscles and dropping off the rock, landing in front of Regal. He met her leaf green gaze, and taking a look at her band, snarled lowly, "Why should we trust you? For all we know, you could be spies, and the let me help you out thing could all be an act."

The lieutenant dug her claws into the dirt, praying that he would listen, and growled back, "Does it look like an act?! I just clawed up my brother, and completely turned on my leader. We all are like our leaders, and Snow and Charming do not spy and lie!"

The leader thought about that for a moment, considering carefully about it. He glanced over at Crossbones, who just shrugged and flicked her tail as if to say, _Your call._ The moonlight shone down harder, making Skull like a shadow as he leaped on the coral rock and called loudly, "Okay, lass. You can stay with us, but you must keep fighting for us until this is all over. We are grateful for your help and will make an alliance."

Regal looked relieved along with the rest of her group as Crossbones called out, "Where will they be staying at? We have some spare dens, but I don't know if it can fit all of them."

The deep purple cat studied the group for a moment, estimating the number, than turning back to Skull called again, "There would be one cat without a den."

Regal instantly snapped up, standing up and volunteered, "I'll sleep wherever." One of her cats started protesting, but she hissed at him, making him bend down and lick his injuries some more.

Skull flicked his ears, and without looking up from his claws, said, "Great, then you can sleep in my den."

The royal purple cat's eyes widened and she opened her jaws, but Crossbones was already protesting for her.

"What? Skull, if she tries to slit your throat in the middle of the night-," Her leader cut her off with a glare, responding, "What, you think I can't stop it? The reason is that if she was sleeping anywhere else, then she could slit your necks." He slid his claws back in, lifting up his head and continuing, "I'm the best equipped, _and _I won't take the risk of your lives."

Crossbones had an unexplained look in her eye as she glanced downward, and Regal only nodded uncomfortably, a small spark of anger that he thought she would slit _anyone's _necks.

The clan went back to dens, after tending the wounds that the other clans had inflicted upon them. After Regal took care of her injuries, she studied the black skull cat, who she was starting to see for being honorable.

**A/N: one word. LOL.**


	7. Ch7

Regal was having an uncomfortable night. At times she could feel Skull's fur brush slightly on hers, and it send chills running down her spine. Why did she always have to do that?!

Skull snored quietly, shifting uncomfortably on the soft moss as a shine of moonlight slanted on his skull, making it seem like a sliver of the moon as well. The royal purple cat wondered what was running through his mind, like a dream or something as he muttered darkly between snores.

She shrugged it off, and tried to get more sleep. After tossing and turning, the lieutenant, or _ex-_lieutenant, finally crashed into a horrible wrack of nightmares.

_The Snowing clan all stared up at her with admiration in their eyes, and Regal glanced down at them with pride. She would lead them well._

_Everything was like her dream one day, the sun was shining golden light as it rose on the horizon, and a peach pink painted the sky softly. Lavender clouds turned a soft gold color as the sun rose on them, shining on Regal's bright leaf green eyes._

_But all that pride and leadership somehow started crushing her down, making her insides knot together and cause a sick feeling crash over her. _

_Falling, falling, falling._

_A deep red haze replaced the soft sunlight, and blackness swamped the lieutenant's feet. _

_A shadowy cat came out of the red mist and raised her head, eyeing the scared royal purple cat's expression. A pink deep scar was etched across her face, and her pelt was the color of bark brown and a cloudy white. Her old ancient eyes twinkled as she rasped, _

_"Your loyalty will lead to your sorrow."_

Regal yanked up her head, gasping and shivering. She didn't glance twice at Skull as she leaped out of the den and into the crystal clear moonlight, shaking as she sat down in the soft grass clearing, watching the stars between wide eyes.

What was _that?!_

Well, obviously it was some sort of prophecy, but why was her loyalty going to lead to her sadness? It was a crazy concept. Something stupid. Stupid, meaningless, stupid, stupid, stupid…..

"You keep telling yourself that. It'll _definitely _motivate you."

Regal didn't realize she was saying that until she whipped around to see Skull, who had slipped out of his den and went to her side, standing tall and proud next to her with that smirk on his face.

She shot him a shaky glare and shivered at the thought of her nightmare.

Skull noticed it and gave a barely audible sigh. "What's wrong love?"

Regal just narrowed her eyes and glanced up at the stars again, finally responding after the glowing diamonds had comforted her, "Nightmare."

The black skull cat flicked his ears and sat down, his sleepy blue eyes turning to her as he asked, "So I'm guessing the prophecy was bad?"

The royal purple cat glanced at him with surprise, and he grinned back at her, his pale blue eyes lighting up in the star's noble glow. "Leaders and lieutenants don't give a rat's tail about normal dreams of chasing butterflies, and prophecies cause some sense of worry. What was it?"

Regal stiffened, mistrust glowing in her eyes and lacing through her fur. Prince Charming's and Snow's words ran over again in her scrambling brain.

_A Pirate._

But why did she feel like she could trust him?

Sighing, Regal followed her heart and confessed the dream, hesitating before wording the prophecy.

"What do you think it means?"

Skull got a slightly distant look in his eyes, and his tail twitched as he replied slowly, "It means becoming leader of the Snowings is the worst thing in your life, leading towards your sadness. Apparently you used to want it badly but now….." he trailed off, a hard kind of emotion building in his pale blue eyes.

Regal shifted uncomfortably, unsure of the emotion in his eyes. Was it some kind of crime to not be excited for the burden of leadership?

Suddenly the emotion vanished, and Skull stood up, shaking his fur and smirking, " Suppose you'll have to give up leadership, hmmm? Let cranky Love take over and never turn back."

There was half a joke, but the other half Regal could tell was dead serious. She sighed as the black cat stalked back to his den. Why did _everything _come with a price?

* * *

The next morning was fruitful, the birds singing and the sun shining brightly through the trees and thorn thickets. Everyone was up at dawn that morning, talking about the watching and discussing moves from Swanfire or Snowing.

Speaking of the honorable cats, they chatted amongst themselves, stopping as Regal stood on the rock next to the group. She looked every bit like a leader, with no trace of the nightmare in her shining leaf green eyes.

"Snowing, we'll be hunting for ourselves. There's no use for us to sit here and lick our whiskers when others are busy at work, and we can care for own. A quarter of you'll stay here and practice and discuss fighting tactics, while the other three quarters will hunt. Dismissed!"

The group broke up like she commanded and went amongst their duties. Some CaptainSwans joined their hunting party and the group set off into the thorns.

The morning went on peacefully, mostly accumulated with the hunting patrol gone and fighting practices filled with new moves from each of the groups. The leader and the lieutenant were careful about not letting most of their tactics being exposed, but enough for them to replicate. Everyone was hungry by the time the hunting party came back.

They were all empty-jawed, except a miniscule vole.

Skull rose up from his coral rock, where he was intently talking to Regal and snapped, "What the heck? Where's your prey?"

Crossbones narrowed her eyes at Regal, an unspoken anger rumbling through her eyes as she led the party through the bracken and into the clearing, and spat, "There was no _prey._ Our forests are empty."

The black colored cat jerked his head back, and Regal just stared at the deep purple cat and the weary patrol. Crossbones just lashed her tail and let the message sink in. Skull growled with rage drawling deep within his chest, "_Swanfire."_

Regal glared at the ground, and asked wryly, "Well, before we attack them, where are we going to get our food?"

Everyone was silent, no suggestions ringing out.

Rum finally spoke up, his young voice piping up over the growling of stomachs and cats. "Well, I don't even know if this is allowed, but we could try fishing something out from the lake."

Crossbones snorted, sourness echoing her tone as she glared at the brown tabby, "Oh, that'll _definitely _work. We so know how to fish."

Skull narrowed his eyes at her mean tone, surprised that she would start barb-wiring her comments, and traded glances with Regal. The purple she cat cleared her throat and replied back with the same answer on Skull's mind.

"Well, It's worth a try."

Crossbones slightly whipped her head around to face the lieutenant, deep purple fur bristling and her mouth set in a snarl. Before anyone could say anything, she spat out, "Who died and made you leader?"

Skull responded for her, his pale blue eyes deadly serious as he surprised himself with defense for Regal, sneering at his own clanmate, "I'm still alive, thanks lass. Now stop being such a Regina and show some sense of respect for the Snowing."

As soon as the words left his teeth the leader wanted to reach out and bite them back. Calling someone a Regina was one of the top insults on the list, and he had just done it to his own lieutenant.

Crossbones had hurt spark in her eyes, and she quietly sat down with defeat slumped in her shoulders. Skull gritted his teeth at his mistake but regained his confident footing as he called out to the clan and a half with his thick Irish accent, "Regal, Rum, Crossbones, Mast, Scepter, Crown, and I will go to the lake. The rest of you stay here. Flag, make sure nothing goes wrong."

The dark gray and brother of Rum nodded, a jittery bounce showing his excitement at leadership.

The patrol of CaptainSwan and Snowing mix left, Skull stalking forward with Regal close on his tail by his side, and Crossbones trudging along on the other side of him. They traveled for a couple of minutes, the Snowing cats glancing nervously at the thorns around them that looked menacing as they dripped their deadly poison.

Skull was slightly amused, but he forgot it as he saw Regal walk through the thorns without a second glance, and a flare of admiration rose inside his chest. It was exactly how she walked into their camp yesterday, with the air of pride and fearlessness.

That was something anyone could try to mirror, but no one could do it with as much grace as Regal.

They reached the beach, the silvery tan colored sand soft under their paws as they padded forward close to the pure water. Small minnows fled under the water's surface, causing the barest ripples among the top of the mirror of crystal clear water.

Rum glanced at his leader for permission before launching into the water with a huge splash. Skull followed after him, diving headfirst in and emerging out of the water with a call to the others. "Water's not actually half bad. Let's see if we can catch some minnows mates." He nodded back to the girls, "And lasses." The black skull cat winked at Regal, eliciting a held back smile from her, and dove back under."

He paddled towards the depths, seeing if there were actually any big fish in the small lake. As he neared the bottom, the answer became a no, as the cool waters were free of any life except shallow water-bound minnows. Finally seeing the sand at the bottom, Skull stopped in his stroke.

A chipped and seaweed layered skeleton boneyard laid at the bottom.

About four cat skeletons littered the sand, and Skull's pale blue eyes went wide as he swam to the surface quickly.

When he broke out of the water, Skull snapped at the surprised looks on the team's faces, "Get out of the water. Now!"

Crossbones yanked Crown out of the water, and they both clambered on to the shore breathless. Rum had his head buried under the liquid until Regal got him out, and Skull sighed in relief as he set paw on the soft sand of the shore.

Regal's eyes were wide though, and she asked with panic edging in her voice.

"Where's Scepter?!"

Skull gritted his teeth, cursing himself for forgetting about the golden she cat, and he launched himself back into the water.

He swam through the dark waters, as the sun fell in the distance, and he saw a flash of yellow fur a few feet in front of him. The black cat pushed forward, seeing Scepter thrashing weakly, her bland blue eyes dark with terror as blood flowed into the water around her.

Skull grabbed at her scruff, prying her away from whatever was holding her, and pulling the injured cat upwards and towards the shore. Was that a _human bite mark_ in her neck?

Finally, when Skull's lungs were going to burst, they broke through the water and he shoved her onto the shore. Regal ran to them, Crossbones, Crown, and Rum following close behind.

She bent her head to inspect the injury, and when she nudged Scepter's head, the she-cat lifted it up slowly, her blue eyes a deathly color. She coughed up water, and the golden cat whispered, "Lead the half well Regal. Show Love the error of fighting for Snow, instead of Charming and her."

Regal shook her head, her eyes widening with fear as she swallowed and replied, "No. You're not gonna die!"

The older cat's eyes became half lidded, and she rasped a throaty laugh, causing more blood to flow from her wound.

"Yes I am going to die. There will be more and more death Regal. It will never stop."

The cat closed her eyes and breathed quietly to herself a mumbling of words that no one could depict.

Regal had tears streaming down her face as she choked, "Scepter."

The cat did not reply.

A scent of death was pungent in the air, and the royal purple cat bowed her head, barely acknowledging the presence of Skull, who had gently pressed his shoulder up to her fur with sympathy.

He was warm and comforting, smelling like the sea and the breeze that flowed with it. It gave her a sense of strength, and Regal nodded at Crown, who picked up his friend with grief echoing in his eyes. Rum helped, and the small band started back towards the camp.

Skull led at the back of the patrol, and he stopped dead in his track as a silky smooth voice flowed like honey through the air.

"Well, look what we have here."

The rest of the cats had already disappeared behind the bushes, and the black cat was all alone.

He whipped around.

A pretty lady, much like the one the prince had versed in the first season, strode onto the beach, smiling her seductive smile.

A siren.

Skull narrowed his pale blue eyes, growling and bristling his fur as he jeered, "I'm a cat you fool. I can't be tempted with humans."

The siren smiled again, her smooth voice sounding closer as she walked forward, "Who said that I'm a human? I can be _anything _you want me to be."

Her alluring tone grew stronger as she changed form, into a cat. Skull swallowed hard.

Regal.

Her identical green eyes blinked calmly at him, a small smile formed on her face as she purred. It sounded like a gentle wave of the sea, and he held himself back.

That-that wasn't her. It was a siren. It wasn't her. It couldn't be. Snowing cats never fell for pirates.

But a voice sounded in the back of his head, urging him on with wishes. _What if she does love you? _

Skull shook his head, feeling Regal's soft pelt brush against his, and he bit back a satisfied purr. No, it wasn't her. But would a siren be this gentle?

_No._

He let himself fall for her spell as Regal slipped closer to the water, purring silkily and seductive. The black cat drew closer, following her lead. The royal purple cat blinked scantily at him, and she waded into the water, hooking his tail through hers.

A flash of royal purple fur leaped in front of Skull's hypnotized eyes, knocking the siren into the water. Skull shook his head, seeing two Regals in front of him, only one was biting the other's neck. The dead cat turned back into a human, her neck gnashed open by teeth and claws.

Regal stood up with ragged breaths, whipping to face the snapped out of it Skull.

"What were you doing?" She hissed, and the leaf green eyes that had been watching him intently were now filled with rage.

Skull's mouth was slightly open, and he just stared at her, not knowing what to say.

Crossbones was on the beach too, and she snarled, "A siren. That's just random. Cats have fallen in before and gotten out. Why would she attack now?"

"Probably because she was hungry." Skull muttered, and Regal flicked her ears at him, murmuring wearily, "Come on, let's get back to camp."

The small trio was silent on their trek back, and Crossbones marched into camp, but Regal stopped Skull.

He raised his pale blue eyes at her, asking quietly as the moon rose, "What is it love?" The royal purple cat lashed her tail once, blurting out the question that was running through her mind.

"Why was it me?"

Skull gave her a complete Captain Hook look, his blue eyes watching her like Hook watched Emma, and he responded quietly, "I think you know lass."

Regal glanced down at the ground, suddenly no confidence to say anything. After a moment of silence, Skull got up, his fur sleek in the cool night air. He brushed past her, muttering, "Thanks for saving me love."

Regal stayed there until the moon rose higher into the sky, drawing steady breaths that made her heart give a shivering pump.

Why did she feel happy?

**A/N: Lolz, sorry guys I had to throw in a love interest for Skull. I HAD to. Next chapter will have more clans, I promise! ^^' Also, review if you want about what you think of Regal and Skull! I kind of want to know if it's an okay idea...**


End file.
